


Where the sky meets the sea

by greyelfsworld



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asset, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Comic Book Science, I consider this as a tarzen story but it's more a shape of water story, Identity Porn, M/M, Mermaid?, Not alternate universe only divergence, Not what it seems though, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, amnesiac steve, cryptid, mer steve, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyelfsworld/pseuds/greyelfsworld
Summary: Sky and the sea seems to meet at the horizon but never truly does.This is a story about two most unlikeliest of people finding each other.~A Stucky story set in the ocean ~





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asset is on a mission. He sees something unusual. Is there more to it than what it seems?

**Asset**

 

Asset was looking at the water.

Its been a week in this mission now. Asset is borded on a luxury ship that transports tourists.

 

He is in the most expensive suit of the ship which is booked as Mr. And Mrs Richards. That's actually the handler and a tech posing as a couple. Asset was brought in to the ship hidden in a suitcase so his presence is a secret. Therefore he is confined to the bedroom until his dispatch.

 

So he is sitting and staring at the thick glass window of the bedroom that shows underwater.

 

Its at 13.58 he noticed some movement outside the window. Definitely a fish. There were a lot of fish swimming around the window since the departure.

 

But this one is strange. Asset almost thought it was a man. It had a human like head with long golden hair. Torso and limbs were very muscular. It was pressing palms with webbed fingers to the glass. But the waist down it had a fish like tail and the whole creature was about 8 feet long.

 

Asset has never seen this kind of fish alive or dead. He has certainly seen some drawings and sculptures with enough resemblance somewhere.

 

It was staring through the window looking at the asset, if it was intelligent enough to look. Maybe just drawn to the light. Asset isn't even sure if the glass is see through from the other side.

 

Even if it saw assets face it isn't important. Animals are not witnesses unless they are dogs trained for sniffing. No need to eliminate them unless they affect the mission.

 

Therefore asset did not take any action. The fish lingered some more with the hair floating and the tail cutting through water then swam away.

 

No significant incident occurred today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees something that draws his interest like nothing before. Where would his new discovery lead?

**____Steve**

Steve was bored. 

 

Not that he has ever had much to do anyway. All that is there to do is eat, sleep, swim and occasionally hide. Swim away from colder climates and storms. Avoid water poisoned with various things. Only instincts are needed. But when he is in the middle of deep sea where there is hardly any living thing there is nothing to get occupied with. 

 

The thing about Steve is that he is  one of a kind. He really doesn't know what Steve means either. Is that what he is? It's just a sound ?Word (actually he doesn't know any words) he associate himself with since his early days. As far as he can remember he was swimming in the ocean. He is like all the others in the sea in that matter. Except there is no other fish that's quite like him. 

 

He is sure he has swam longer distances than any other fish. He has gone so far that he keeps coming across similar landscapes again and again. But he never saw something similar to him. 

 

Of course his tail end is like just any other fish tapering down to a pair of fins. But his front is whole another story. His front limbs ?hands are not even optimal for swimming and are very long. Most different thing is his head as he has seen in his reflection. 

 

He is very big too. Big enough that most predators hardly make any attempt to catch him. May be he doesn't look edible. He could never know. 

 

Steve doesn't know why he is the only one. Maybe the rest are all dead. He is not very bothered by being alone all the time as he hardly stays at one place for a long time anyway. 

 

Wherever he goes the humans dwelling on the land always interest him. Steve has had closer looks to enough alive and dead humans that he knows their upper body is very much like Steve. Of course he has gills, large flattened ears and webs between fingers. Humans also have a very rich diversity. Still the resemblance is always there. Time to time Steve spots ones that are so similar up to the colour and length of hair he might as well be looking at a reflection. 

 

So humans make him curious. They are easy to find. They cluster around coastlines in warm season swimming and diving. They also get on those vessels that go across the water or fly above. Most things they do are very fascinating to see. 

 

Only thing you need to be careful about when watching humans is keeping the distance. Avoiding them if they are here for killing fish or each other. Getting caught in a fishnet is a mistake you make only ones. But getting burned or injured trying to pull humans out of things is something Steve tends to repeat. Not that there is anybody to point that out. 

 

But right now Steve is in the middle of deep sea where hardly anything happens and is very very bored. That's when he spotted a very big vessel going who knows where. It's the kind that carries a lot of humans that always cluster at its edge watching sea. Steve knows from experience. So he let go of the lethargy and made a run/swim towards it. 

 

Steve was staying under water as it was still daytime. He can't go to the surface or he'll be spotted. You never get spotted or humans inevitably start screaming.

 

Things going on were the usual. It seems even humans are now failing to impress him. So Steve kept circling it listening to nonstop chatter coming from above. Then he noticed a round of light below the level of water; not something very common. He could see the interior which was brightly lit and full of colours. 

 

There was the strangest thing inside it. He first thought it was a dead human. Then no; one of those inanimate objects humans craft to resemble themselves?. No again. It's actually alive real human even though he was so still and pale. Eyes not focused anywhere. Barely breathing. 

 

The man was sitting sideways, most of his face is covered in hair and shadows. Only eyes visible. Eyes big and of the colour of the sky but lifeless. Steve had the strangest urge to get a closer look. Without even thinking he has gone towards the window and was pressing his palms to it looking at the human. 

 

He was so careless he made the mistake of getting spotted again. 

Or may be not. The man's eyes flickered ones but he didn't do anything to think he had seen Steve. Maybe he can't see outside. He simply kept still. 

 

But Steve can't be too careful so he backed off and went away. He can investigate later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't have a vocabulary. His understanding is not very adult-level.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asset is allowed to be nice when necessary

 

**Asset**

Asset is on the private deck of the suit with the handler and techs. They are reviewing the mission. It has a lot of technical details. It's a highly stealthy and difficult even in assets standards.

There is a research facility situated underwater with best kind of surveillance equipment. Assets mission is to blow it up making it look like an accident. The facility is situated several hundred metres deep that normal divers can not reach it. Any ship or submarine being used to reach will be detected and traced back following the attack.

This commercial ship route is the only way to get closer to it without raising an alarm. They had to use some kind of a transport medium to get closer as all the simulations carrying the necessary amount of explosives beyond 50 miles were proven to be failures.

Asset is going to go about 20 miles with the help of jet thrusters and set up explosives to the facility. After that he will be going another several more miles in a different direction to be picked up by a crew disguised as a fishing boat.

Though it's only about setting up explosives without worrying about casualties it's a highly dangerous mission. Handlers are vary as there is no back up plan. But asset doesn't doubt his skills.

People on the deck has moved on to talking about personal topics but asset is still not dismissed. Then he heard a not so fish like splash. Very subtle one.

It's the same fish that keeps following the ship like a dolphin. Asset has already seen it twice though the window.

Now it's popping part of head out of the water and looking at the deck. It's blue eyes looks like they are focused on asset. Maybe it's looking at food. There must be a reason for it to follow the ship. Fish always gather when food is given.

And it is allowed to give treats to animals as a distraction right? Better than having to deal with dead animals later.

So asset picked up a piece of bread from the table in front of him and threw it to the water. The creature didn't immediately run away or run towards it. But it disappeared into the water a few beats later.

May be it caught the piece of bread.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a clear view.

**Steve**  

 

Steve was getting restless with curiosity, a whole new feeling . His skin felt vibrating. He wanted to flip, jump something to ease the feeling. He wanted to learn more about the new human he saw. The ship goes a bit faster but comes to a halt every day. If he kept up with it he can have a glimpse. 

 

After another episode of watching through the window he got lucky next day. His human (Ha! His!) is standing outside with a couple of other people. He is fully covered including nose and mouth. His dark hair blowing in the wind. Other than that he was completely still looking at the distance not focusing. 

 

Steve risked poking his head out of water when others are looking away. 

And yes! (What? NO!) the man turned his head and looked directly at Steve. People are not supposed to be able to notice him when he is being silent. But again there was no response. Therefore Steve was brave/stupid enough to stare. 

 

Then the man picked something and dropped to the water. 

Food. 

It's a piece of human food. People have the habit of giving food to fish. But the thing about human food is it's no good when fallen to water. Also Steve isn't some hopeless guppi that needs to be fed. He is here just for watching. 

  
  


This man might be trying to be friendly. He could be trying to trick Steve too. 

 

Steve's brain was being even more stubborn than usual and was refusing to believe anything negative. It's not safe to stay very long. So Steve took matters to his hand and swam away. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being friendly is an acceptable strategy

**Asset**  

 

The ship made a stop at an island resort complex and for the day asset is located at a villa that is set over the water. 

There are only two more days before the dispatch. One last testing of all the equipment will be done today once it is dark. Asset was sitting by the edge of the platform waiting for the handlers. 

He has been out of cryo for two weeks now and feeling a little restless. There's a constant buzz in his head. But not in a way that will compromise the mission. 

As expected the fish that was following the ship appeared closer to the surface. It has come several miles behind the ship. It's possible this one to be another one of the same kind, but asset is somehow sure this to be the same one. Also asset does not feel the need to be cautious about the creature seemingly following him. Probably it isn't. 

It slowly came closer and put the head out of water. This close asset could see that it has very blue eyes and pink lips. Large flat ears thinned out and ended with a bluish hue. Long golden hair is very much human like. The torso is very muscular with shoulders even wider than asset. His mind supplied threat assessment high but this one didn't show to have any violent intentions

The creature kept getting closer then put the hands on the platform and raised the trunk. Face only a few feet away and was very intently watching assets face. Has asset seen some look alike before? 

He extended his hand and patted the creatures head. Animals like head pats right? Asset wished he had some treats with him. 

Of course it didn't get startled or run away. It stayed with its caudal fins making small splashes from time to time. It stayed until tech crew arrived. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's best skill is doing whatever he wants.

 

**Steve**

 

Steve was right about the ship making a stop at the coral island. But the island is very large and there are a lot of places someone could be. The water is transparent and so shallow, getting closer without being seen by anyone is rather difficult. 

But Steve keeps getting lucky. There he is sitting at the edge putting legs in water, all alone as usual. Other people always ignore him. If only Steve could keep him company. This is the closest Steve ever got. 

He still has face and most of the body covered. Paleness of whatever skin visible was so contrasting in the brightly lit surround. He did not pay much attention as Steve got closer. 

Some part of Steve's brain kept saying this is too dangerous but the bigger part said he would not be any danger to Steve. 

If only he could have a better look at his face. What would be the shape of his mouth? He sure should have a nice looking face right? Also those eyes looked so familiar. Steve's brain supplied that those are a set of basic human eyes. Still there is something Steve can't quite place. Would they not look like a cloudy sky all the time?. Could they become bright and shiny like stars?

Steve's mind was lost in thoughts. He put his arms on the surface and raised his body up trying to get closer as possible. 

Then the human extended his hand and patted Steve's head!

Just a light touch over Steve's damp hair. 

But that's the strangest thing any human has ever done and they do a lot of strange things. 

Steve could not quite understand what the purpose of it. But it felt really nice. It gotta be a friendly gesture. The man didn't seem to expect any response. 

Steve's hands itched to reach out and touch. Feel the texture of the skin and hair. Maybe try to communicate. He wished he could make those complex sounds humans make. Wished he could do something nice in return. 

But what if he gets scared and leave. Steve didn't want to waste the opportunity to stay closer. So he stayed as long as he could. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission

 

**Asset**

 

The point of assets dispatch arrived after another day back into the ocean. He was lowered into the water with the help of ropes in the cover of darkness. He swam a safe distance before activating jet thrusters and set on the direction of the target miles away.

 

Reaching it is the difficult part. Upon arrival all he has to do is set up explosives and set timers. No worries about witnesses or collateral damage.

 

Everything seems to be going according to the predicted time frame. Asset will finish this, will stay in a safe distance till explosion happens, will go get picked up and then back to the storage. Another successful mission.

 

Asset has been noticing some movement in his 4 and 7 alternatively since the dispatch for hours now. Of course the fish is following him. ' _That's what happens when you feed and pet them'_ his mind supplied. But the creature wasn't shown to be a threat so far. Therefore asset wasn't alarmed. Only kept track.

 

It stayed closer as asset moved around the various levels of the building, hovering over the shoulder. Maybe it's intelligent enough to pay attention and watch. It wasn't causing any disturbance to the mission. 

 

Of course if it tries to attack asset is well equipped with weapons meant for even bigger sea creatures. All pre tested and trained with. This one could put on a good fight if it understands how to wrestle or throw a punch. Even so a 7 inch knife is more than enough to neutralise it.

 

Anyway it's safe to keep it close by. What if it goes and pulls at already set up explosives.

 

So asset patted its head again and continued the work.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm.

 

**Steve**

 

Steve is having the best time of his who knows how long life. That mysterious human is the most interesting thing he ever came across. No amount of watching coral reefs, other creatures or humans themselves could ever beat this.

 

And that very human  got out and started swimming into the ocean a while ago.

 

He put on a surprisingly fast Speed. Though Steve understands that it's not the man's doing he isn't sure how he knows that. And he is going into the deep ocean all alone. Just another strange thing about this human. He simply doesn't seem to fit among others just like Steve doesn't fit among any other sea creatures.

 

Steve is definitely going to follow anyway. He is far beyond worrying about the man being any kind of danger to him.

 

Steve was careful not to look like he is chasing with an ill intention. Made sure he is visible and kept some distance. The man didn't seem to worry. Sure enough he understands that Steve is friendly.

 

Now Steve has a clear idea of where the destination is. Just another human inhabited place in the sea situated so deep that not everyone can reach.

 

Steve stayed close as the man circled the thing and did complex things with his hands. All the humans do very fascinating things with their hands. Steve wondered if his hands could do similar things too.

 

Steve got closer and closer until they are almost touching. He even shooed away some small troublemakers who tried to get involved. Whatever the man doing must be important and Steve would do anything that might be a help. 

 

Then the human looked at Steve and patted his head just like before. His hand lingering longer than the first time. It was such a nice thing and Steve did a spin to show that he loved it.

Steve would stay here all day if he gets more head pats.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tides change

 

**Asset**

 

The fish literally flew towards the explosion. It should have gotten scared and run away. Instead this one chose to do the opposite stupid thing.

A series of explosions are yet to come and the creature will definitely get killed if it got any closer. Animal deaths are Insignificant collateral damage. Asset should stay in the safety and leave. He should not work ahead of the protocol.

Still asset could not get his body to comply. The creature is very important. Asset must keep it from harm at all costs. It wasn't a mission parameter or an order. Asset just knew it like he knew how to breath.

Asset realised that he likes this creature and it's a strange feeling. Something like being handled very gently by some medic and wanting that one to be attending asset all the time. Someone who is exceptional in the team that asset will choose to rescue in a mission when there is chance for only one. An affection without distinct boundaries.

There wasn't time to waste thinking. Asset grabbed at the creature trying to stop it.

The creature responded violently scratching and pushing asset away. It probably thought asset is attacking. But asset didn't let go. He would not let the fish go get killed.

Being an aquatic creature and being very strong it had the upper hand of the fight. Assets experience in underwater combat was minimal. Most of his efforts went into preventing the oxygen mask getting pulled out.

Then the creature got a strong hold on asset and threw him away simultaneously as another wave of blast occurred.

Everything went blank.

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected development

 

**Steve**

 

They were getting away from the place when Steve heard it. It's like a thunderstorm appeared under the water. Steve felt like his eyes and ears gone silent. The calamity of it caused both of them to be thrown away violently like feathers in water . The building is breaking down.

 

Oh no!

 

That place definitely contains some humans. Humans are no good underwater. They always die.

 

Steve bolted towards it even with the whole body felt like it's getting crushed. If he is fast enough may be he will be able to help at least one.

 

But Steve could not go much further. The man caught him using both hands holding very hard. It felt like he is trying to catch Steve and drag. Steve struggled to get out of the hold but the man kept grabbing at him. Like he is going to attack. Steve's response was automatic. He instinctively caught the man and threw him away with his all the strength.

No no no no no…!!!

Steve hasn't thrown him away.

He has thrown the man towards the explosion. At the same moment another wave of explosions hit them.

The human went very still.

Is he dead?

Steve felt like everything is spinning and he wasn't sure if it was due to explosion or the fear.

He didn't have time to waste thinking. So he did the first thing he is supposed to do. Get the man to the surface.

He went up and up holding the man tight to his body with one hand. He ignored all the aches and pains his body was feeling.

He could feel the flicker of the heart from where his human was pressed to his body. So he is definitely alive.

 

Sun has already risen while they were under the water. Steve felt like his eyes are going blind with the morning light. The sea has become so violent following the explosion. Steve tried to get away from the place as fast as he could, keeping the man held to his side with one hand and swimming with the other and the tail.

 

Finally the human started to stir. He blindly reached something he was carrying at waist. The thing beeped and buzzed.

A communicator.

Steve had no idea how he knew it but he somehow understood that the gadgets the man is carrying are not important for survival. He started to pull off everything making them disappear into the sea.

The man struggled out of Steves grasp.

His face is no longer covered.

A sharp jaw, double chin, pink lips shaped like a bow.

Steve no longer understands what is going on.

 

The light is so bright and blinding.

Sound of a storm is filling his ears but there is no wind.

Both of them are above water but it feels like Steve is trapped in water. He can't breath.

"Bucky? "

What did he say. How could he talk?

Where does all that noise come from?

Steve knows only one thing for certain.

Steve knows that the person in front of him is Bucky.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

**Asset**

 

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

 

The words were out before he could think.

He was restrained and  was being disarmed. Asset tried to recall the incident. There was a fight then the attacker knocked him out.

 

No… Not the attacker…. The explosion knocked him out.

 

He was fighting the sea creature. He was trying to prevent the creature going towards the explosion and it started to fight.

As his vision cleared he realised he wasn't restrained. The fish was holding him at the surface of water. He struggled out of the hold. It was looking at the asset with wide eyes. Shocked. It didn't try to stop asset.

 

Was it this creature just spoke? Unlikely. It was just a word. Doesn't even sound like a real name. Maybe asset misheard some sound.

 

Assets head felt like its ringing. Everything hurts. He still cannot form a comprehensive thought. Bright light of the sun is blinding. Asset squeezed eyes shut but there were still flashes in his vision. Things he could not understand. Things not related to the current mission.

The creature was at arms length but it felt like he is looking through a glass or from far away. Some blurred image he cannot fully comprehend.

 

He tried to take the surroundings. As far as he could see it was the ocean. In every direction there was no sign of anything else.

There was a tiny dot near horizon which could be a land or a ship. Even his eyes could not see that far clearly. Most likely a land.

 

Assets all communication equipment and jet thrusters are pulled out and gone. He got no way to contact the pickup team or to get to them. He can't survive in the middle of the ocean either. The mission is accomplished but not completed until asset is back in the storage. This damn sea creature ruined everything.

 

Rage boiled in his mind but he knew he couldn't physically fight this one. Only thing he could do is try and get to safety. A land, ship, something. Relocate then analyse the situation.

 

He started to swim towards the sight line he saw. It is miles away. Only clue he had about direction is the sun. His whole body is aching. Mind felt like how it feels when electric shocks of chair runs through the head.

 

Why did whatever the creature said feel familiar? The thought could not be placed properly. It was very confusing like asset was given unmatched set of orders.

 

He only concentrated on the task at hand. He can think later.


	12. Chapter 12

 

  **Steve**

 

Steve's head felt like a sky clearing after a storm. Suddenly the world felt wider, more open. Like he could see into unimaginable distances. There were memories he didn't know he had. Memories of a life he forgot.

 

Now that the chaos of his mind is settling there is one word woven with all of his past. 'Bucky'

 

Bucky he grew up with. Bucky he knew better than his own self. Bucky who never abandoned him. Bucky he loved. Bucky he thought dead.

 

Bucky fell. Steve failed to follow one last time. He nosedived a plane into the ocean instead. His last memory being the rapidly closing white of the ice field. Then with the blow of the impact everything blacked out getting as dark as the grief consuming him.

 

Next thing he remembers is swimming in the ocean with a very simple mind, all alone and without a purpose. All the memories locked away.

 

When he saw bucky; _his home, his soulmate_ once again it broke down all the walls in his conciseness. His mind was trapped in a tiny cabin and suddenly stepped out. He could not comprehend all the memories that came flooding.

 

But bucky straight away asked who the hell is Bucky?. He didn't recognise his own name. It's not just the effect of being knocked out just now. How he behaved past few days isn't normal at all. He was like something lifeless among the others.

Bucky looked so different with a bristle and shabby hair. He is bigger than he ever was. His beautiful blue eyes have lost their shine. Even when he didn't have any memories of bucky Steve felt that there is something wrong with his eyes.

 

Everything about him seems wrong except Steve can swear on his life that he isn't mistaken. He would know bucky anywhere. With his eyes closed. Even with all his memories gone. Like how he knows to breath.

 

When bucky started to swim towards the small deserted island Steve was taking them, Steve stayed dumbfounded staring at the figure getting away from him. He didn't have an idea of what is happening. Only the instinct of wanting to keep bucky safe made him follow.  

Hours and miles later things got clearer than a crystal.

 

Of course bucky has every right to not recognise Steve. You don't expect a literal mermaid in the middle of the ocean to be your childhood best friend from Brooklyn.

 

Steve could hear Eskrines words.

"the serum is not going to make a super soldier. It perfects the one requirement of evolution. The ability to survive. Survival needs health, strength and intelligence. The perfect ability to face all the challenge you face "

 

So Steve was trapped in ice, drowning, dying. He had to survive. But without vita Ray serum doesn't work fast. How long did it take. Might have taken years. Why were his memories gone?

Bucky  should not have survived the fall either. Unless he was stronger than a normal man.

 

Zola. That serpent of a man. His experiment must have made bucky survive. Did the army found him after Steve went missing only a week later?

 

Dear God. Did the war never end?

 

But nothing about the mission bucky just carried out seem right. Even Steve would not approve that much of risk taking.

So many questions without answers.

 

Bucky safely finished miles of swimming and was walking in waist deep water towards the island. Steve can't follow much further. If only he has legs to walk to the shore.

 

What happened next isn't something Steve could ever correctly put into words. It felt similar to how his scrawny body transformed into a taller, bigger, muscled one. Except there was no pain this time.

Steve found himself back with two legs. They wobbled as Steve tried to remember how to walk.

 

Next moment bucky was on him. He attacked viciously. Steve struggled to dodge the heavy blows.

 

"Bucky'' ``bucky wait. I'm not trying to hurt you"

 

Bucky  literally growled. "Go away"

 

" I didn't recognise you first. you are my friend"

 

"No I'm not." bucky slammed Steve to the shallow water hitting his head on the ground underneath. He kept punching like a man possessed. His eyes wild with no flicker of recognition.

 

"Please you gotta remember. You know me" Steve talked through the split lip. "we were friends. I called you bucky. Your name is James "

"shut up"  bucky screamed. "Go away and never come back "

" no, I can't. I'm not leaving you. Not again " Steve never had a beating so bad. His mind has millions things to say but he can't come up with something rational to say as Bucky tried to beat him to a pulp.

 

"I'm with you till the end of the line "


	13. Chapter 13

  ~~ **Asset**~~

~~**Bucky** ~~?

???????

 

He doesn't have any weapon or communicator. He is trapped in a deserted island with no effective means of transport. Hydra will come looking due to radio silence. He will be punished. There is only order with hydra.

 

But right now what's bothering him is not his disadvantageous state.

The turmoil of his mind that started with the word told by the creature /man keeps getting worse. Every word that were told  since then went across the head like electricity. Flashes that ran through his eyes are now tuning into images. Fragments with no clear connection.

Attacking the man was instinct. Suddenly there was a huge man following him and he immediately detected as a threat.

But the man only defended himself. Calling him a name.

Then he said a phrase…. A promise?

He has heard it before… or did he tell it?

That doesn't make sense.

Asset isn't supposed to make promises. He is a soldier. He takes orders. Gives mission reports.

Promises are invalid.

But it made him stop fighting. Something said not to hurt the man. The man is important. Not a threat.

There is an image of this particular man in human form shouting 'Bucky'. He looks scared. A train is running over a bridge. Asset is falling. He can feel the wind blowing with the free fall.

There are other images too.

An artist drawing.

A very old model of radio.

A little girl running ahead giggling.

Dressing a wound with outdated medical supplies…. No, not outdated..was he there that long ago?

These are memories. He can tell that much. But he can not find any connection between them. They are very old. Unnecessary memories are removed for better mission outcome. So he can't grasp them anymore.

There is an image of a Doctor /scientist too. He tells "sergeant barn..' asset has been so scared at that time even now he can recall it.

3 2 5 5 ...

Maybe 'Bucky' is a code name. It's familiar.

 

This man is the reason these memories are triggered. They are related to him. Is he another asset? He doesn't look like a handler.

He could make a very capable asset with the aquatic skill set. Asset will prefer his company any time rather than the ever changing useless set of faces that is the strike team.

 

Maybe other man was decommissioned following a mission went wrong.

 

Something like an instinct is telling that other man was very significant in a past that can't be recalled.

 

He should not be wasting time. He needs to devise a way to get back.

 

Still he needs to clarify things first, get more intel. Thought of demanding something makes him flinch. He is not supposed to. But there is nobody to punish him here.

So he is going to find the explanations first.

 

There is only one person who got the answers.


	14. Chapter 14

  

**Steve**

 

"I  knew you "

 

Steve got startled back into the present. He was sitting at the shore with waves lapping at the bare skin. He did not dare go further. Bucky was restlessly pacing back and forth since the arrival :a painfully familiar sight.

 

Steve was so lost in the thoughts he didn't know until bucky came this close.

 

"Yes. You know me"

 

Bucky was wrinkling the forehead. Trying to process the simple truth of him knowing Steve.

 

"We were on a mission… there was a bridge… A Train"

The cursed day of Steve existence. But he has to answer.

 

"That was the last time I saw you"       ' _that was the last day I felt like a living thing_ ' he didn't say.

 

"I fell? "

 

Steves heart sank. He couldn't formulate a reply. Hot tears threatened to well up around his eyes. He tried to swallow back all the overwhelming emotions.

 

Bucky looked at Steve scrutinising.

 

"You are not.. A.. fish?"

 

"No I'm human. But"....." I was given this serum" Steve could not come up with a proper explanation.

_'at least I was human ones, then_ _I crash landed a plane to Arctic. I didn't remember being human until I saw you_ ' that detail will have to wait.

 

"Do you know your name.? " Steve asked instead.

 

"I'm…"

Bucky stopped and started to think. He looked lost.

 

"your name is James Buchanan Barnes" "don't you remember?" "your family, home, anything?"

 

Steve couldn't bear it anymore.

 

"What happened to you?" It came out of Steve's mouth without thinking, more like talking to himself. But bucky took it as a question.

 

"Ice.." Bucky was frowning trying to concentrate. "Chair, words"

Steve doesn't understand what to make out of those.

 

"Orders and missions " bucky continued.

 

"What means chair?"

 

"deleting unnecessary information for better compliance"

 

Steve remembered some news brought in by the spys. There were talks about methods of torture that made minds to bend. Is it what bucky referring to.

 

"Was your mission to blow that thing up? "Steve changed the topic.

 

"with optimum stealth" bucky agreed.

 

"Who ordered you?" bucky hesitated. A soldier would not give away information. Steve had no right to demand. But he wanted to.

 He braced for the worst. 

But he was never ready for the answer he got.

"Hydra "

 

Bucky retreated back to the treeline in haste. He didn't seem to like continuing the talk. Being asked things must have made him uneasy.

 

May be none of this is real. Maybe these are his final moments after the crash and time is stretching beyond limits showing Bucky one last time, showing horrors beyond the imagination come true.

 

Even that thought felt better than the painful truth.

 

Bucky has been captured by the very evil he gave up life to eliminate. How long did he suffer to become a ghost of his past self which was so vibrant with life?

 

Steve willed all emotions away. He needs to be the mindful one here.

 

They need to get out of this place. Steve doesn't have any idea about the location. He might be able to carry bucky and swim. Would bucky allow him to? Can he even transform back?

 

Even if they make it what then? What if bucky wants to go back to hydra. Is Steve going to report back to the army base?

How long has it been anyway?

If length of his hair is any indication it has to be some years. 

 

Steve's thoughts were interrupted by a hum from the sky. It came from far away and source of it could not be seen.

 

A search party as to be expected. Steve knew the inevitable. It could be hydra looking for bucky. Could be the people checking about the explosion. Whoever it is Steve and Bucky are not in a favorable state. There is no explanation as to why they are there. There is no way of hiding or getting away unseen in miles and miles of sea.

 

Bucky also heard it and both of them got into the tree cover.

 

A ship appeared in the air and it descended on to the water. It has to be enormous in size to be seen from that far.

 

"Helicarriers" bucky said nodding towards it

"is it hydra?"

Bucky remained silent. Uncertain.

 

"stealth isn't adequate" was bucky's reply.

 

Steve hoped bucky is right. But you can't stick to assumptions when in war.

 

"I could go get a closer look. See who they are and what they are up to. `` it was more like Steve was talking to himself.

 

" High end surveillance technology. 3D sonar, heat signature detection. " Bucky said.

at least bucky is asking him to be careful.

 

"if they are hydra ., do you want to go back to them?" Steve dared asking.

 

Bucky was visibility shaking at the thought. He was afraid of the very concept like he expected to be punished.

 

" but I knew you "

 

Steve vowed for the millionth time to burn down everything that did this to bucky.

 

Right now he has a mission.


	15. Chapter 15

 

**Bucky**

  


Bucky didn't like the idea of staying behind till the intel arrived. He watched the man who had insanely familiar big blue eyes, pink lips and creamy skin walk in to the water and disappear. He looked back several times at bucky.

  
He was completely unbothered by his lack of clothing after turned into human form. Not like there was anything to change into.

Bucky is also used to the nudity for easier inspection and medical attention. Asset was not supposed to be bothered by those kinds of things. Now that he thinks of it hydra treated him like an object without a dignity. Something inferior. A weapon.

  
Weapons fire on command. They made him do a lot of things. He never questioned them. He did not have free will. When he thinks back he can't see the actual purpose of things he did. He did enough killing to turn the white sand in front of him into red.

  
The man asked whether he wanted to go back to hydra. He could not come up with a proper answer. But hydra is cruel. He doesn't want to be their weapon again. He never thought about not being something other than the asset or about a time before he was an asset.

  
But the man said he had a name, a family. He was someone before hydra. Bucky knows he wasn't lying because he can detect a lie. Steve never lied. Steve always did the right thing. Steve doesn't like bullies.

  
S T E V E

  
Steve

  
The name came to his mind as easy as breathing. It was always there. Steve owns a place in buckys mind far deeper than hydra ever reached. That's why he started to remember things.

  
He remembers Steve in a tiny frame. Pacing back and forth in front of a radio looking furious. "they can't just go ahead and start killing people" he is saying.

  
He remembers Steve with the body he has now with his hand around bucky's shoulder.

  
Steve charging towards enemy troops. They fought bad people back then. Was it hydra they fought? Why did bucky join hydra then?. Was he forced to follow them?

  
Steve looked so sad and angry when he heard about hydra. He doesn't like when others get hurt. He cares about people even though he isn't careful himself.

  
Bucky feels worried about Steve. Though he told about all the possible surveillance equipment Helicarrier might have some memory says Steve doesn't know about those kind of latest technology. What if he fails to avoid being detected.

 

Bucky can't go there and help as he cannot hide under water.   
Bucky always watched his six. Protected him. Bucky felt helpless now no longer being able to do that.

 

  
Even if they get caught he will stay.

They will never abandon each other


	16. Chapter 16

 

**Steve**

 

Steve did transform back.

It was a whole new experience being in right mind when in mer-form.

 

The 'Helicarrier' turned out to be something like an entire army base made to fly and float. Steve has never seen or heard of this kind of thing. Several jets and boats were leaving it going on the direction of the blown up facility. There were military looking people but no uniforms, insignia or flags Steve could recognise.

 

His thoughts kept getting back to bucky, he wants to believe bucky won't try to go away facing the risk of drowning.

They both are in high risk of getting captured. At last they'll know by whom. However much Steve crammed his war trained mind he cannot come up with a good strategy to deal with the situation he and Bucky are trapped in.

 

There isn't much he can gather even though he was hiding underneath the water for hours. He could risk breaking in when night falls but its not like he can do a lot without any weapon.

 

Steve circled the thing several times before he heard a voice.

Two men were walking on the deck

 

"but what is the point?" a smaller man was asking anotherman. The other had an eye patch and everything about him spoke of authority. They were walking towards the edge of the Helicarrier.

 

"but what is the point. There are better things aliens (huh?) could blow up."

 

"if Starks bragging is anything to go by whatever did this has to be detected by the equipment. Preferably before it happens" eye patched man answered.

(stark? Is Howard with them? Crazy fella wouldn't possibly side with natzis. So these people are whoever opposing hydra. Hopefully)

 

"surveillance system is programed to exclude sea creatures, by detecting heat signatures, size and organic consistency." other man continued after thinking. Realization getting into his voice. "so this is a work of a single operative from an outer world? No human can survive barometric pressure that deep"

 

"or someone invented a small organic vessel to carry a human there!" eyepatched man answered.

 

"I still don't see the point. There was nobody in it"

(thank god)

 

"exactly. May be a rehearsal. Maybe someone could have been benefited by the change of events by this facility no longer existing" eye patched man continued.

"What is that? " he asked suddenly.

 

Steve is sure he is well covered under.

 

"probably just a fish. Maybe a dolphin " the other answered.

 

Steve wished he could listen more. But this is still not the right moment to take unnecessary risks.

 

He flipped his tail end out of the water to prove that there was indeed a fish. Then dived deep to get to the other side while trying to work out the things he overheard.

 

When he looked at the deck again from the other side those two men were no longer seen.

 

Then two jets took off.

 

Those are going at the direction of the island.

Bucky.

Something has given them away.

 

Steve will not let bucky fall into captivity once again. At least not alone.

 

Steve swam as fast as his body would carry him.

 

He wished he could fly.


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

**Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes**

 

When steve arrived there were several people on the shore. Bucky has pulled a good fight. He was kneeling restrained and with several guns pointed at. Why does it look like he willingly surrendered?

Odds are too much here. At least bucky is alive.

One of the men Steve saw before walked towards the water.

 

"we know you are out there" he called loudly. "I hope you can understand what I'm saying. We got your friend. We don't want to harm any of you but we can. Why don't you show yourself?"

There is no bargains here.

 

Steve slowly emerged from water showing his upper body. Immediately several weapons were pointed at him. Nobody showed the surprise of seeing a literal merman.

Steve kept his gaze on the two men he saw on the deck. Whom he knew had the authority.

Steve held hands up then let go of the mer-form to stand up in the shallow water. That surely drew surprise from some of the lesser operatives.

 

 "Who are you" Steve demanded before anyone spoke.

 

"I'm agent Coulson" same man answered. "we are an organisation that keeps threats to the world in check.. Are you from around here or outer space?"

 

"I'm human" Steve didn't elaborate.

 

"you were spying on us for hours before we even believed what we saw on the monitors." the man with eyepatch spoke. "We searched the area and found more than what we bargained for. We found the legendary assassin winter soldier."

 

"The blown up facility. Is it yours?" Steve interrupted.

 

"in a matter of fact yes. We funded it"

 

"Did you assist him? " the red haired woman pointing gun at bucky spoke.

 

"No"

 

Then Steve held the gaze fixed to the  man who he was certain to be the leader and made sure he could see many faces as possible to ask his question.

 

"are you connected to hydra?" people will lie and Steve isn't a master spy. But years on war has taught him about picking up clues. Somebody will give up something.

 

Either everyone here is extremely good or the result is reassuring.

 

"Hydra is a terrorist organisation worked during World War two. Nobody heard about it for 70 years."

(70 years? They have to be lying.) But Steve can't let them take him by surprise.

 

"he said he got orders from hydra." Steve said.

 

"if hydra is still around that would add one more thing to the list I have to keep the eye on." eyepatched man told.

 

"many believed winter soldier is a myth. A story you bring up when you can't explain how some assacination is done. You are telling he works for an organisation that is believed to be dead. You seem to know a lot" Coulson spoke.

"he told about memory removal, a chair, ice and words" Steve wished he knew more.

 

"electric shocks and hypnosis. Also Cryo freeze storage. That explains certain things" red haired woman spoke again.

 

"this is a late introduction. I'm Nick Fury. The director of shield. Why don't we talk more in a place with better light?"

The sun is indeed setting and it will be dark soon.

 

Fury was looking at Steve assessing. He is probably able to look through someone's skull. Also nice way of telling you are now under custody.

 

" I want to talk to him first." not like they can say no to being taken. Still Steve    needed that reassurance from bucky.

 

…………………………………………………………....................

 

Bucky watched the interrogation quietly. He was ready to go down with as many operatives as he can take. But not knowing Steves fate kept him wanting to stay alive.

Then the red haired woman 'natalia? Natashenka?' said "we might be able to help you. There are things you may not remember" in russian.

Then someone in the back said they detected the 'mermaid' approaching.

So bucky co-operated.

He watched as Steve held his ground not budging while being held at gunpoint. He stood strong and confident as their captors questioned him.

He can always rely on Steve.

 

Steve kneeled by him and asked "do you know any of them? Are they hydra?"

 

Bucky can't recall seeing any of the faces before, except the red head. 

But when he nodded " no" it was based more on instinct rather than information.

 

"I'm sorry you fell into captivity again." Steve is telling.

Steve also got caught because of bucky's actions.

 

Bucky knows what could happen. They will be separated. Interrogated. Punished. Held in custody for years. He is trained not to give away information. But hydra is wrong. He did not want to protect hydras information .

 

But they don't know all the details yet.

Bucky just shook his head.

 

He didn't struggle when he was led into the quinjet.

…………………………………………………………....................

 

Steve stayed calm as he was handcuffed and led into the jet after wrapping some cloth around his waist for basic decency.

 

After arriving they were led to be poked and prodded at by several people. So many sleek equipment everywhere. As expected, Steve and Bucky didn't see each other the whole time.

Finally Steve was given some pants and a t-shirt and was told more medical assessment is on the way regarding the 'merman' condition.

 

Then he was led to an interrogation room. He wasn't restrained but told if he tries something he will be knocked out by the thing they placed at his neck. He doesn't doubt.

 

Bucky is probably going through same somewhere else.

 

He was visited by Coulson and and another agent introduced as Hill.

 

" we will be asking you questions from the beginning," she said. "We have techniques to detect lies. I hope you can follow "

 

" I know how an interrogation goes ma'am "Steve replied.

 

" You are not held responsible for anything yet,'' Hill said.

 

" yet you have the ability to keep me prisnor ". Steve said calmly.

 

"you looked like something directly from folklore. But you are aware of many things than you let on. Why don't you explain your involvement in everything. You can start by telling who you are " Coulson asked.

 

" My name is Steve Rogers. That other man you found is James Barnes"

Steve continued ignoring the obvious surprise of the people in front of him. 

 

"We served in the US army. I went by the title 'Captain America' ".


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise

 

 

**Steve and Bucky**

 

The future was different and all the same.

The war is always there regardless of with whom, super villains, robots or aliens.

While facing endless fights, battles, victories, betrayals Steve and Bucky let themselves to be mingled with the brave new world. They met a lot of friends and foe along the way.

 

The SHIELD, Peggy's legacy as they learnt was infested by hydra. But also had brought together a great collection of amazing people from and outside the world that are not hydra.

 

The world accepted the return of captain america with a back story of being frozen in the ice. The real story was only known to a handful of people.

 

Steve let the people see him as the icon, stepped in when a hero was needed, yet he kept his long hair. It was a reminder of how much time was gone. How much was lost.

 

While playing poster boy, Steve watched bucky make a steady and amazing recovery from all the ruin hydra put upon him. They are forever grateful to the remarkable people who stepped out from various corners of the world to help with bucky's recovery.

 

For years bucky stayed in the shadows watching Steve's back in times of need, before the return of Bucky Barnes made public to the world.

 

All the science and knowledge of the new millennium could not clearly explain how certain things happened following the fateful encounter in the middle of the sea. People came up with a lot of theories about serum.

But ome mysteries are better left with the ones who experienced it for interpretation.

 

Along the way, after several pinnings, insecurities and love confessions later Steve and Bucky found their destined place in each other's heart. They found home.

 

The universe has a lot of new heroes.

 

Captain America and Bucky Barnes are in no need to be summoned unless the situation is dire. They deserved the rest too as they paid so much  of themselves to earn it.

 

Steve and Bucky found themselves free enjoying the peace they worked so hard to achieve.

 

Steve sometimes missed the ocean and the light minded existence. But he will not trade what they have now for anything else.

 

They were travelling without a clear destination in mind and were on a steep cliff overlooking the sea.

Water looked so still due to the height. The sun was shining in bright clear sky.

 

"serum makes you survive the challenging environment you are in…" Bucky was trying to get Steve to focus but he seemed to have lost the track.

 

"hm…" Steve blinked.

 

"Listen" bucky said. "The cryo chamber uses air. Air in negative temperature  at high pressure."

 

That's something Steve knows but wants to forget.

 

Bucky pulled out the shirt he was wearing. He looked at Steve's eyes with a glint of mischievousness.

 

"there is something I want to show you. I figured it a while back. I was waiting for a proper opportunity." 

Steve is finally paying attention. Now he is looking at bucky with curiosity. 

 

" don't be scared" with that bucky walked backwards to the edge of the cliff while holding the gaze with Steve and stepped out.

 

Steve covered his mouth with both hands to hold back a yelp.

 

But bucky did not disappear from his sight.

 

A giant white pair of wings sprung out from bucky's back. With the flutter of wings he slowly ascended causing the wind  swirls.

It was the single most mesmerising thing Steve ever laid eyes on.

 

Bucky shoulder length hair was flowing in the wind with his blue eyes shining. Two lines of small feathers ran from each side of his head pushing his hair back. He is so beautiful. Steve's very own miracle. 

Bucky descended reaching Steve's eye level and held out his hands, inviting.

 

Steve held into bucky's shoulders letting bucky's arms to be wrapped around him and let himself to be pulled into the bright blue sky.

 

 

°°°°°

Thank you very much for reading. Also million thanks for comments and kudos. 

Say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyelfsworld) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Greyelfsworld?s=09).

 


End file.
